A Different Kind of Rainy Day
by Caedmon O'Halloran
Summary: Grimmjow gets ditched by his friends and the unexpected happens. Near Non-con, AU, OOC, drinking, drug-use.


Grimmjow goes to a gay bar after his friend's ditch him and the unexpected happens.

AU, nearly non-con, drag queens, a lot of OOC.

Being sixteen with far too much free time sucked, big time. Grimmjow was supposed to be meeting up with his friends at a sports bar to see a futsal game on the television but seeing how many of them had bailed out already, Nnoitra went home and left Grimmjow to his own devices. That in itself was never a good idea considering how much trouble the high school delinquent usually managed to get himself into.

This night was a different one though. It was raining heavily and Grimmjow absolutely hated the rain with a fiery passion of a thousand suns. Well, he hated being caught out in it, he didn't care if it rained and he was inside the house or something. It wasn't like he could go over to Ichigo's this late at night either, the little prude would flip out, something about having to sleep at a certain time every night. Fuck if he knew.

Instead of doing what every sixteen year old liked to, Grimmjow decided to go to a bar of his sexual preference, it just happened to be Las Noches on the east side of Karakura Town. It was one of the biggest and nicest gay bars in the area, of course in that area of town there was a lot of drugs and what not but that didn't deter the blunet at all.

At the door, he flashed a fake I.D. To the guy at the door and got right in. Damn good thing that Nnoitra hadn't gotten those shitty fakes that could be caught a mile away. Nope, he had gotten this one done by Gin, and Gin was anything but an idiot when it came to making the things. Inside the bar, the bass was thumping and people were dancing all over the place. There were lights flashing and bright colors all over the darkened dance floor. If he didn't know any better, Grimmjow would have figured it to be a rave night but those were held on Saturdays and this was a Thursday. Nothing special happened on Thursdays.

So, not being one to dance, Grimmjow parked his ass at the bar and ordered a beer. It was a safe drink from what he could tell, he watched the bartender pop the top off of it and slide it over to him. He caught it and noted that the room was a bit chilly over here, that's what he got from wearing a sleeveless shirt. Of course, Grimmjow liked showing himself off. Why play football and work on muscle tone if he couldn't make himself look nice and have others appreciate that? Yeah, Grimmjow was kind of ripped for his age. He smirked to himself and took a sip. If anyone didn't know him from high school or the Espada gang, then they would have guessed he was twenty three at the youngest.

While sitting there, someone sidled up to him. "Well hey there," he greeted, laying a hand on Grimmjow's arm. The blunet looked up at the guy and saw that he was rather effeminate, blue eyes and dark hair... kind of looked like a middle schooler if anyone were to ask Grimmjow.

"Hey," was the bored response the kid got. Well, Grimmjow didn't know if he were really a kid, he just speculated. He looked like one, that was for sure.

"I'm Luppi, I'd love to get you a drink, you're the nicest looking guy in the place," Luppi commented. He threw an arm out as if to gesture to everyone in the room, making Grimmjow turn to look. Ah, so that was why the dance floor was darkened earlier. There was a drag queen competition going on tonight. Figured. Grimmjow was suddenly glad he hadn't brought Renji with them, the red head always struck him as being the type to like crossdressing.

"Glad you think so, but sure, why not?" Grimmjow accepted the offer to get a drink from the kid before looking back to the competition behind them. There were a few competitors that he couldn't even tell weren't women. Those were the traps and Grimmjow would be damned if he weren't impressed. Those ones normally worked hard as hell to look the way they did.

Turning back to the bar, he saw that the drinks were in front of them and he smiled in thanks to his new companion before taking a sip. Luppi wasn't a creeper and he definitely wasn't unattractive. The voice was a bit grating though but Grimmjow could deal with that.

Over the house that they talked, Grimmjow had learned that Luppi was an orphan and only had his friends to rely on, like Grimm gave a damn. He was going to the nearby university for bio chemistry and was working at a nearby clothes store when he wasn't in class. Grimmjow had barely offered up anything about his own past other than his little sister Nel and that he was part of a large group of friends that normally lived together.

Why the hell would Grimmjow have to tell someone he just met that his mother was a raging alcoholic prostitute that only got with men for their money? Hell, he wasn't about to tell anyone about that who didn't already know. It was embarrassing enough to go home and see her ass laying on the floor in her own vomit half the time, that was why he'd left with Nel.

The biggest thing about the past hour that had really stuck with the blue haired male was that he had been getting a pretty gnarly headache, making him feel particularly strange. Grimmjow paid for his drinks before standing and wobbling, making him have to grab the bar to steady himself. What the fuck? "Hey.. gonna head on out. Getting a headache and I'm not feeling too well," Grimmjow said, noting that his words were slurring after only three drinks. This... this wasn't right. It normally took at least three times that to get him into this bad of a condition.

Luppi smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's middle. "Don't worry, I'll walk you out of here. You look like you're really not well, I'm worried," the smaller male purred. The words went right through Grimmjow but his anger was weak in comparison to his worry of his own state. He allowed Luppi to guide him out of the bar and down the street. It wasn't until then that Grimmjow had realized he never told the other where he lived. Had Luppi seen his I.D.? No... that couldn't have been right, Grimmjow never even got it out.

As they walked a bit further, it hit the blue haired male. _Oh god... he's drugged me and I'm gonna die. _His traitorous brain wasn't too far off. Grimmjow pulled away from Luppi but he was so dizzy that he could barely walk, let alone speak. It also didn't help that his large welding boots were so heavy. He knew he should have changed them after class earlier that day.

Luppi got a better grip on Grimmjow and lead him to a large SUV, probably an Escalade, but Grimmjow couldn't make heads or tails of it at this point. The kid must have lied about being an orphan. Laying there in the back of the truck, Grimmjow could feel cold dread running through his body. This was not a good situation at all. What in the hell was he going to tell his friends about this? They would laugh their asses off at him for it! Big, bad Grimmjow was going to be raped by this little pipsqueak of a kid. Was it even rape if he was drugged?

Small hands began pulling at his clothes and there went his shirt, next were his boots and then those little hands were at his belt, tugging at it before a small utility knife was brought into it. Jesus, this was just not his night!

Grimmjow brought his hand up to smack the knife away, getting a small cut in the process. Luppi's eyes narrowed before Grimmjow sent a punch to the kid's jaw. As a final act of defiance, he reached over and grabbed a hold of whatever he could, the item just so happened to be his shoe, and slung it over and into Luppi's face.

Angered, Luppi punched Grimmjow and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Sorry," he said, sarcasm dripping over his voice. _Why don't they give workshops to guys about being victims of rape too?_ There went Grimmjow's traitorous mind once more, it almost felt like a jab at himself. Grimmjow remembered being as careful as possible, he had never seen the guy slip anything in the drink and he'd seen the bartender make or hand over each one. It didn't make sense.

Oh.

There went his pants and boxers.

The SUV was cold inside, reflecting the slight temperature change from the rain earlier. When had it stopped raining? Grimmjow looked to the windows, hoping to take his mind off of this. His drugged body was too heavy to move to defend himself anymore. He glanced back over to Luppi and saw that the sneaky little shit was lubing his cock.

Luppi looked over at Grimmjow and they locked eyes for a moment before the dark haired rapist smiled and moved between Grimmjow's legs, a small and pleading 'no' coming from him.

That was when the back hatch opened up once again and Luppi was pulled bodily from the vehicle. Grimmjow sat up with the help of one who introduced himself as Kira, who had the decency to cover Grimmjow's lower half. Confusion lit up blue eyes as he looked up to see a group of angry drag queens beating the shit out of his attempted rapist. She came back over and Grimmjow looked up at her helplessly.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll take care of you," she said, her voice deep and obviously that of a male's. "I'm Charlotte Chuhlhourne, what's your name, honey?"

"Um.. G-grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he answered. He was shocked to find them putting his clothes back on him as they waited for the police to arrive.

The only thing going through Grimmjow's mind at that moment was that he had been saved by a group of guardian angel drag queens. They were now, basically, his modern day 'angels from heaven.'


End file.
